Vehicles are often equipped with impact sensors so that air bags and other safety restraints can be triggered, for example, during an accident. Most sensors, however, can only sense impacts within a close proximity of the sensor. Safety sensor systems often include numerous accelerometers and/or door cavity pressure sensors separately or in combination. Numerous sensors are often employed since a sensor must be directly hit during an accident in order to detect impact. The sensors are often placed where impacts are common. Even though multiple sensors are used in detection systems, certain types of impacts are still difficult for the systems to identify. For example, impacts with narrow objects such as poles often pose a challenge for detection systems unless the pole directly hits a sensor. Thus, unless sensors completely cover all sides of a vehicle, the chance that an accident will be missed by the detection system still exists.